If We're Meant To Be Together
by undyingparticles
Summary: A story is never going to be a happy ending without love. But then again, sometimes love isn't just enough anymore. Finchel AU: A Sequel to You Chose To Let Me Love You.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A preview of the sequel of You Chose To Let Me Love You. I will post Chapter 1 after I'm done with She's Not Afraid.

Sorry about the errors and please trust me on this one. I hope you still find this as interesting as the first one.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine.

* * *

Santana went back from her sunbathing outside and slowly manage her way to her cottage where she wants to soak in the hot tub and drink herself to sleep. She was trying to move on and what better way to accomplish it is to never communicate with someone who knows the name Sam Evans. She loved him and he loved her but that's just the way it is. You're both so confident that no one or nothing can break you two apart that you started to forget that nothing is permanent. That somehow, at some point, something will happen and make you two realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be like this. Just like what happen with the two of them.

In their case, it just meant to be that way. They never really love each other that much anymore. They tried to still work it out. They tried everything they can to fix it but somehow the damage is already done and nothing else you can do about it but just let go.

There wasn't any third party involve. There weren't any issues unresolved. They're just not really meant to be. And they accepted it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I mean why would Santana go somewhere far from them if she wasn't hurt by the break up. It made her wants to get some time alone and really find herself. Who she really wants to be right now.

She was about to pour herself a glass of red vintage wine when she noticed her phone. She stops all of a sudden, staring at it and a bit hesitant. She never did try to open her phone once since she stepped foot on this island. She then sighed in defeat and curse silently in Spanish as she turns it on.

The dozens of phone calls and messages didn't surprise her at all. She know that everyone will going to check up on her and she find actually amusing and sweet that Finn and Rachel did left her a couple of texts and voicemail.

One thing that made her surprisingly confused is the text that she got from Kurt. She and Kurt were never really that close aside from the fact that he's Finn's step brother and she gets some fashion tips from him every now and then. She read his text and she was surprised that it kind of looked like a angry and insane Kurt. He never did text in all caps. She just wondered what is happening when she read his text saying, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

She did notice also that he left her a voicemail as well. Curiosity got the better of her and she listens to it, not knowing what she might hear.

"Santana, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for a month; can't you even just open your phone for once and answer me? I've been worried and gone shit thinking what the hell is going on with the world right now." she heard some muffled noise in the background and she knows that it was just Blaine trying to calm him down because seriously, he really need a chill pill.

She heard him sigh before continuing, "Everything in here is different and I'm just – I just don't know what to do anymore. Ever since you left, things had gotten really different around here. A lot of things happened. My dad died and Carole was a mess, even Finn. I just – I really can't say everything in here right now. Come home Santana. We need you. There's been a lot of mess in here and we don't know how to deal with all of it. Finn needs you. He's –"he sighed once again. "Just come home, Santana, please." And that's the last she heard before the voicemail ended.

She was stunned and she didn't know if everything she heard was true. She even had to listen to it a few times before she can process all of it in her head. She really needs to go back. Kurt sounded so worried and she never heard him like that before.

"What the hell is going on back there?" she muttered to herself before hastily going to her bedroom and get her suitcase to pack.

She needed to get home. She needs to know what's going on and she need to check on everyone, especially Finn. Where the hell is Rachel anyway?

A lot of questions came flooding her mind once she drove her car to the airport and it never stopped until she was seated comfortably in the airplane. She didn't even get the chance to charge her phone because she was so worried about everything. Her phone can wait for now. She really needs to come home and find out what the fuck is going on in New York after she left two years ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think.

It will get worst before it gets better, promise :)

Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Thanks for reading. See you on Chapter 1.


	2. A Teaser

When you meet someone then you fall in love with her, you would think that no matter what happens, you two were made for each other. Like no one will separate the two of you. You start to believe in what they called fate, that you two were created for one another. Soul mates, as they called it.

But you will soon realize that not everything is easy. Having a relationship was never easy. There are going to be times that the arguments will be frequently, time will be always an issue and most of all, trust is going to be important.

I thought my relationship is forever. We had gone through so many obstacles in our relationship but we still manage to hold on to each other. We love each other. We made plans to live a happy life with each other, forever. But sometimes, you just can't really be sure that your relationship will take forever. Not everyone can survive a storm. Others will give up and others will just let the fate take them where they supposed to be.

I have a relationship, a very good relationship. I just never thought that it would end unexpectedly. What we have has turn into what we had. What we want to have has turn into what we could have been. I am here, living my life, but not genuinely happy. There's no one to blame for it. I don't know who's to blame on it. Maybe it was just incompatibility, maybe not. Maybe we're not just meant to be together than we thought.

Before, I considered myself very lucky finding that someone who I thought is the one for me. I met her unexpectedly and we almost didn't manage to make our relationship work out. We fight for it though. We fight hard for it. We never let any arguments between us prolong for even just a day. We keep each other happy and love each other deeply. I thought that we would live happily ever after. And then one day, you'll open your eyes and everything will be gone. Everything you've hoped for is now just a distant memory. But what happen exactly between us? We didn't grow apart. We didn't fall out of love from each other. There's just always that one big mistake. A mistake that you never thought you would do because you have her.


	3. Separate Lives

**A/N:** So maybe I'm not alright with the whole hiatus so here I am, posting the first chapter of this fic. I just really can't help it. I hope everyone will like this one.

A couple of things first:

1. all the italicized are flashbacks. I don't know if I'm going to put one on every chapter but we'll see.

2. there's no more split POVs. I kinda like it this way now so I hope you like them too

a lot has happened so I guess some of you may get confused. but I promise to tell you why the characters are like that on the next chapters.

Anyways, sorry for the errors. I still have a lot of them.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them.

* * *

"_What happened?" Rachel asked Finn when he arrived to her apartment that night. It's been kind of their routine ever since they got back together. Rachel will come spend the night at Finn's apartment for a week then Finn on hers the next. _

_He took off his coat and sat down next to Rachel on the couch, sighing as he dropped his phone to the coffee table in front of him. "They broke up."_

_Rachel puts her arm around Finn's shoulder and put the other on his chest. "What? Why?"_

"_Sam said they talked about it, even argued about it, too. They just don't think that they're meant to be together. Santana want some space from Sam and Sam already wants to live together with her. He said maybe they're not really compatible for each other anymore."_

"_The last time I saw them they look so in love with each other." She muttered, leaning her head to his shoulder. "I don't get why they decided to break up now."_

"_Me neither." Finn sighed once again._

"_Are you okay?" she tilted head to look at him._

"_Yeah. I just, I don't know who I should go to first. I mean, they're both my best friends and it sucks that they broke up. They both needed me right now. Santana called me earlier, saying she needed to get out of the New York for awhile. She hung up before I even reacted. Then Sam locks himself up from his house, not wanting to get out of there for awhile."_

"_Why don't you just give them space for awhile?" she suggested. "I think they need some time to think about everything and I'm sure when they're ready, they'll talk to you." _

_Neither of them talked for awhile. They just sat on the couch and hold each other, thinking about what their friends are dealing right now. Finn is the most affected one. He never expected that something like this will happened to his best friends. He never actually realized that he will eventually get in the middle of this._

_Rachel was worried, too. Not just for Finn but for their relationship too. She's worried for Finn because she knows what he's feeling right now. It really sucks that both of your friends are not in good terms right now and he don't know what to do about it. She's also worried that her relationship, that sooner or later it would end up just like what happened to Sam and Santana. She doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't even want to think of living her life without Finn. It would break her. She knows it._

"_Don't, Rach." Finn muttered. He pulled Rachel to his lap and turns her face to him. "I know what you're thinking and it will not happen." He said softly to her._

"_I know. I just – "_

"_I'm not gonna let it happen, Rachel. I promise you. I love you and I'm not gonna let you go. Whatever problems that comes in our way, we'll face it. No matter how hard it is. I won't let any problem destroy us, okay?" he cups her cheeks with both hands and looks right into her eyes._

_Rachel looks at him for a minute before nodding. "I can't live without you, Finn. I don't want to face a day that I'm not with you." her eyes started to tear up a little. _

"_You're not, baby, I swear it. I don't want to wake up every morning knowing that you're not mine, Rachel. It would tear me apart. So, I'm going to do everything that I can to show you how much I deserve you and love you for the rest of my life. Whatever it takes." He smiled softly at her._

"_I love you so much, Finn." She smiled._

"_I love you." Finn pulled her for a kiss and holds each other like there's nothing that can break them apart._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Rachel woke up sometime that night. She feels something moving violently next to her. She turns abruptly and found Finn twisting and turning around the sheets. _

_She sat up quickly and turned on the light. "Finn, wake up," she shook his shoulder hard. _

_His eyes flew open and turn wildly around the room until it rested on Rachel. "Wh – What? What's wrong?"_

"_You're having a nightmare," she said softly, wiping the sweat on his forehead._

"_Oh," he lets out a breath. He sat up and leaned on the headboard, wiping his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I woke you."_

"_It's been a while since you had nightmare. Is it the same one as before?" she asked softly, pulling herself close to him._

"_Kinda." He muttered. "It's the same place where my dad and I had an accident but this time, it's only me in there. No broken glasses on the ground, no crashed car, no ambulance, no one is around, just me. I'm lying on the ground but I still can't move and then I saw you …" he trailed off._

"_Me?" her eyebrows arch. _

"_Yeah," he said, turning her head to face her. "And, you're walking away from me. I kept on calling you but you won't stop, and I can't move still. I want to come and get you but I can't get up and – "_

"_Stop, Finn." She stops him. "It's just a dream. I read online that stress also causes nightmares."_

_He sighed. "Maybe I'm worried too, Rach. I'm worried that what happened to Santana and Sam's relationship will happen to us. That we're gonna get tired of each other and just broke up."_

"_It's okay to be worried, Finn. It means that you value our relationship so much that you don't anything to happen. We're just gonna have to be trust each other more. Be open to each other more."_

_He nodded, thinking about it. He's frightened about everything but Rachel's right. As long as they trust each other, nothing can happen. He just hopes that it's enough to keep their relationship._

"_Can you go back to sleep?" Rachel asked him._

"_No, I'm usually working when I woke up from a nightmare because I can sleep again after. Do you mind if I just work in the living room? I'll call Thomas to bring my stuff here."_

"_No, it's okay." She mumbled._

"_Go back to sleep, okay?" he slid out of the comforter and stand up. Rachel just nodded and closed her eyes because she need to go to work early tomorrow so she needs a lot of sleep to function. _

_She felt Finn kissed her temple when she closes her eyes. "I love you."_

_She didn't even get to said it back because she was already drifted off._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina interrupted him from his thoughts as she knocks on his office door. He turns her chair back from the New York skyline to face Tina.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but your 10 am meeting is here." She said politely.

He blinks a few times, getting his mind back to the reality. "Uh, thanks." She just nodded and retreated.

He stood up and fixes his tie and coat, turning once again to his professional mode. He'd done it a couple times before so he's used to it now.

His life is in auto pilot for the past two years now. He wakes up every morning, takes shower, eats breakfast, goes to work, and goes home from work and sleep. It's his routine now. He only changes it up a bit when he's going to the gym twice a week and drink at his bar whenever he feels like it. No other extra activities for him anymore. Not since everything that has happened in his life.

A lot had change in his life for the past two years. His dad died from a heart attack. His whole family is dealing with it until now. His mom never came out of their house ever again. Kurt makes himself busy from work. Everybody has their own way on how to deal with it. Just like Kurt, he spends his whole day at work, hoping even for just a few hours that he will forget everything. And he always did. His work distracts him from what's going on with his own personal life. But that's just it, a distraction. Because every time he's alone, everything will come back, making him want to just lock himself up like his mother did.

He doesn't have Sam and Santana still. Him and Sam are not that close anymore, while Santana is still not coming back from god knows where. So he's been feeling pretty much alone sometime. He doesn't have anyone to talk to anymore. No Sam and no Santana. Not even _her_.

His meeting come and goes just like that. He made it sure that every meeting that he attends to was short and well-discussed. He doesn't want to make any meeting longer for no reason. His employees understand that. That's why they never came to him if it's not really important.

His demeanor had change a lot too. He became broody and sullen. Gone were the days where everyone can see Finn smile. He never smiles anymore. He got no reason why he needs to do it anyway. So no one actually wants to talk and befriends with him anymore. He got one person to talk to though, but he's still not sure whether he should already treat him as a friend. Knowing what happened in their past, he's not there yet to consider him as a friend.

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina knocks and enters the room. "Mr. Puckerman is here to see you."

He nodded and she retreats as he sat down and turns his chair back from the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office room so he can look at the busy New York City once again and drown himself on his own thoughts once more.

He heard the door opens again and sound of footsteps getting closer to his table.

"Hey, what's up?" he saw him stops next to his chair, his hands on his pockets as he gaze out of the skyline too. "Doing anything that's not boring yet?"

"What do you want?" Finn said, not tearing his eyes away from the city.

Puck rolled his eyes. "If you're forgetting what day it is, I'll just say it. It's Friday, dude. You know, the day where we supposed to get drunk once again until we passed out? You invented this shit routine, man."

"It's just lunch time Puckerman, if you're getting what time it is right now. So I still have a lot of work to do." He retorted, his voice impassive.

"Yeah, I know what it is. I just figured I could just hang out here since I have nowhere else to go today. The band is already done with practicing so I'm here early. Hope you don't mind." Noah pats his shoulder before turning around and sitting on the couch.

Finn turns his chair back to face his table covered with all the files that he needed to look at. "How's the album?" he asked Puck as he open one of the file folders to review it. Finn created his own recording company and signed Puck's band years ago. It was kind of his thanks to him after what Puck did to him before.

"It's going great. We're almost finished with it and I'm sure the fans are going to love it." Puck said excitedly.

He grunted. "It better be. I don't want my business getting dissolve because of you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Don't worry, it won't. We're gaining a lot of fans every day, Hudson. You don't have to worry about the album being unsuccessful."

Finn didn't say anything after that. He knows that the album is going to be a hit. He just wanted to have a conversation with Puck so he won't feel bored when he's doing work. He doesn't like it when people are saying that he's boring so he makes a way to let them think the otherwise.

"So uh," Puck spoke again. "I uh, went to see Rachel yesterday."

Finn stopped his movements as he heard her name. His hands were on the paper that he's holding at the moment but it's not moving, neither are his eyes. He doesn't look up to stare at Puck but he knows that Puck already know that he's listening.

"I checked how she's doing, what she's been up to and she said she landed a role on Broadway. It's the not the lead role but she still looks very excited about it. The opening night is in two weeks so she's been kind of busy as of now." he said, feeling a bit awkward for telling Finn about Rachel.

"Maybe we should you know, go to it and see how it goes." Puck shrugs. "You know, I've been kind of curious about Broadway shows. I mean, will I get bored when I watch a show or will I just sleep. I don't know. Maybe I'll just left when I find it very uninteresting." He chuckled and stared at Finn who started to continue reviewing the papers in his hands.

Finn heard Puck sighed and didn't say anything after that. He's very happy for Rachel, if he's being honest about his feelings. It's been Rachel's dream to be on Broadway and he knows how she must be feeling right now. She had been talking about it to him nonstop when she said she'll try to audition before. He was very happy then, watching her getting so excited every time they talked about it. He just wish now that he could still see her like that, being happy and all. Telling him everything how she's doing at rehearsals and stuff. But now he's just glad to hear from her, even if she's already forgetting him. And that made his heart break more.

He closed the file that he's studying and stood up, making Puck turns to him. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?" he furrowed his brows.

"I need a drink." He fixes his coat and walk straight to his office door, passing Puck that is still staring confusedly at him. Puck stood up then and followed him suit.

"Cancel all my appointments for today," Finn says to his secretary once he passes her. He didn't even get to see her nodded because he's already on his way to the elevator, Puck following behind him.

He needs to forget once again, just like what he does always. He needs to be numb and forget all the pain that he put through him and Rachel. He deserves it, he knows that. That's why he had been blaming himself for it. But after all the blame that he does to himself, he can't still do everything to bring her back. Because that's the only thing he wants to do ever since. He misses her everyday and can't make himself forget her even if he wants to. Rachel is forgetting him now, that's what he always tell to himself but even if it hurts him to know that she's moving on with her life without him, he can't make himself move on from her. It's like she's the only thing that's making him sane. And now she's gone and he seems to be going insane as the days gone by without her in his life.

His life is over. Ever since Rachel walks out of his life.

And while Finn and Puck went their way to Finn's bar, Rachel is already making her way to Blaine's studio, carrying a bag of food for them to share.

She saw him once she stepped inside his studio, being busy on his office, which is actually just a table on the far right side of the studio where his laptop and most of his important things are in.

His concentration left his body when he looks up from his laptop and Rachel steps inside his studio. "Hey," he greeted her.

"I brought lunch for you. It's your favorite." She held up the paper bag in her hand and wiggled it.

"Aw, thank you, B." he stands up from his chair and went to take the bag from Rachel's hand to look inside it.

"Well, I thought that it can cheer you up just a little since Kurt went back to Paris this morning." She frowned a little and puts her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just got back from the airport actually to see him go."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to call you anytime now and besides, you always talk to each other, either in Skype or call." She shrugs.

"Yeah, it's just really different when he's here with me, you know. And he's gonna be really busy in Paris because he left tons of work there before he went here back then."

"Well, you're going to be busy here too you know, with all your work so you don't get to be so sad every day."

"You're probably right."

"You know what, we should go to a bar tonight." She puts her hands on her hips. "It's Friday and we need to have fun even if it just for a little. Take the week's stress out of our system since we'd been focusing on our work and stuff."

Blaine thought about it for a moment and finally nodded and smiles. "Okay, sure. I'd like that idea."

"Okay," she claps and jumps excitedly that makes Blaine chuckled. "I'm so ready for tonight. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving."

She pulled Blaine to his computer table and took the food out of the bag and started eating.

Blaine looks at Rachel once in awhile when they ate. They never did talk about what she's feeling ever since she and Finn broke up. He doesn't know how to start it. He knows she's going to be so emotional talking about it and he's just not that ready to see her like that. He doesn't want to see her like that anymore.

He really has no idea what happened between the two of them. Even Kurt doesn't know what happen. All they know is after Kurt's dad was buried, the two of them broke up and Finn's devastated about it, saying that it was his fault over and over again. Rachel hid herself in her bedroom, not letting anyone speak to her, even Blaine. And when Rachel came out of her bedroom, back to being her happy and cheerful self, he never got the chance to ask her. And whenever Blaine did try to talk to her about it, she just always changed the topic and act all innocent with all of it.

He knows Rachel, like the back of his hand. He knows she's not okay. She can keep pretending and act that she is but Blaine can see right through her. She's having a hard time dealing with what happened between her and Finn and the way she's handling it right now is not actually a great idea. He's just letting her be for awhile because he knows that it's the only way that he can see her happy.

"How are you?" he asked her. "It's like we haven't seen each other that much anymore and I feel like I haven't been that updated in your life."

She looks up from her food. "Well, I'm good. Busy from rehearsals and my shift from Billy's." she shrugs.

Blaine sighed before asking her. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked casually.

He sees her stop from chewing and blinked a few times. She swallowed her food before she chuckled. "I don't have time for that anymore. I don't think I have any time for other things anymore, you know. Maybe someday but for now, I'm all for career."

Blaine doesn't speak after that, gazing at Rachel and thinking whether he should just go and ask her about it but finally decided against it, again. He's still afraid on how will Rachel react on it and he doesn't want to spoil her happiness just for that question. He smiled at her when she found him staring and looks back down to his food and started eating again. Someday he will have the guts to ask her that but for now; he wants to just understand her even if he doesn't know why she's being like that.

Rachel, on the other hand, already knows what's going on, but still keeping her mouth shut about it. She knows every time when Blaine wanted to ask him about it but she just doesn't want to, at least not yet. Because the truth is, she doesn't even know if she's ready to tell other people about it. The pain is still there and she's afraid that she will break down the moment she will finally tell them.

No one knows that she's pretending every time she walks out of her apartment, trying to let everyone know that she's happy and fine with everything. No one knows that every time she's alone in her house, she's been crying herself to sleep ever since. No one really knows that the pain of losing the one she truly loves is still there inside her, making sure that she still feels it.

She wants to move, she really wants to. It's been two years, and she really wants to forget him, forget everything that makes her remember him. She just doesn't know why her heart likes to torture her every single day. Every song she listens to, every movie or shows she watches and even every people she saw at the street, always reminds her of him.

"Hey, Rachel?" Blaine waves his hand in front of her, making her come back to the now.

"W-what?" she blinks a couple times and looks at Blaine who's staring at her confusedly.

"I said what time should we meet up later?"

"Oh, that. Hmm, my shift ends at 6 so I think we can meet later at that time." She shrugs.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. He looks at her for a moment before he went back to eating his food, just like what Rachel did.

After the two ate, they chatted for a few minutes, catching up with each other's life before Rachel finally say goodbye to Blaine and went home and change. Her shift starts at exactly two in the afternoon and she still has lots of time to prepare.

She takes a long shower, trying to make herself relax and forget about everything, even just for a moment. When she's finished, she put on some clothes and make up, taking her time. She wants to be busy at home every time. She just doesn't want to think of anything that will distract or even make her depress for the day.

When she's done, she walks out of her room and decided to just go back to Blaine's studio since it is still early for her shift. She reminds herself to never get break from rehearsals again. She was on her way to get her bag on her room when there's a knock on her front door. Curiously, she makes her way to it and opens it.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck's going on around here while I was gone?" her guest said once she opened the door.

She blinks a few times, quite not believing if she's seeing what she's really seeing right now. "S-Santana?"

"I want answers, Berry, and I wants them now."

* * *

**A/N: **So ? How was it ? Please let me know.

I don't know when's the next chapter but I'll try to post it next week. There's a lot happening in my life right now and it's getting harder for me to write anymore. I hope you guys understand.

Next chapter will be all about the return of Santana.

I will explain too why Sam is not friends with Finn anymore and why Puck is now his "friend" on the next chapters.

Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
